1. Field of the Invention
Automotive vehicles, particularly deceleration warning lamp indicators of the type mounted to vehicle rear brake systems, turn indicators, flasher warning systems or an independently mounted warning lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being separately submitted under the provision of 37 C.F.R. 1.97.